El mundo de los sueños
by mxndaddy
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Akashi Seijuro! Para esta fecha, te doy un maravilloso regalo. ¿Y qué cosa mejor que un mundo donde tu mayor deseo se hace realidad? [Twoshot/KuroAka/AU/Ooc]


¡Feliz cumpleaños, pelirrojo hermoso y sensual!

¡Un two-shot de regalo para Sei-chan! La persona más amada por mí y Tetsu. ;) Espero que lo disfruten, supongo.

Disculpen cualquier dedazo o error que encuentren ya que estoy apurada y no tengo tiempo de releerlo y editarlo.

 **Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **El espejo de agua**

 **I**

Eran exactamente las doce en punto de la noche. Finalmente el 20 de diciembre había llegado para el adolescente de nombre Akashi Seijuro, con ahora 18 años recién cumplidos oficialmente. Éste no estaba especialmente feliz, después de todo su padre tenía que ir de viaje. Pero no se podía quejar ya que los tenía a ellos.

Y entonces una sonrisa apareció en su rostro; una completamente brillante que sería capaz de cegar a las sirvientas que se encontraban delante de él con un pastel de vainilla marmolado de sorpresa. Era casero, justamente como le gustaba a Seijuro.

Aun así no se iba a quedar porque lo estaban esperando. Y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de ahora decir una excusa e irse a la cama para "dormir".

―Disculpe, señorita ―llamó a una de las mujeres más jóvenes y le señaló su habitación―. Ahora mismo voy a descansar. Así que, muchas gracias por el pastel ―dicho esto, se alejó dejando a todas muy orgullosas por su respeto y amabilidad.

Cosas como "¡Ese es nuestro Joven amo!" o "¡Definitivamente ha crecido!" se escuchaba salir de las bocas de ellas.

Dentro de la habitación Akashi buscó un vestuario acorde con su apariencia en el otro lugar adonde se dirigía. Asimismo sacó del armario un traje que vestía de pequeño. Y con eso en mano agarró la sábana y levantándola permitiendo que se vea aquello que escondía uno de sus objetos más preciados y antiguos: un espejo.

En él se reflejaba a sí mismo, sin embargo éste aparentaba tener nueve años.

La primera vez que lo había visto se asustó bastante, tendría que admitirlo. Pero luego un sentimiento de curiosidad lo embargó y se decidió a tocar el espejo. Y de esa forma pudo descubrir que aquel elemento brillante lo llevaba a un mundo diferente y fantasioso, como el de un cuento de hadas. ¿Curioso, no? Eso mismo pensó con anterioridad el pelirrojo.

De todas maneras, así logró volver a ver a la persona que consideraba más importante.

Y pensando en eso tocó la superficie del espejo, mientras esto al mismo tiempo parecía tomar la forma del agua absorbiendo a Akashi. Se hundió en él como si estuviera ahogándose, no obstante el oxígeno no carecía. Y el pelirrojo sabía el significado de aquello.

Así, se preparó mentalmente de ser atrapado en los brazos de las mareas que lo hundían más; de las aguas que lo incitaban a ir allí.

Se sintió más ligero y las ropas empezaron a quedarle demasiado grandes, también fue sostenido por unos brazos pálidos y protectores. Al instante pudo reconocer de quién se trataba y por ello curvó sus labios lo más que logró hacer y rodeó con sus cuatro extremidades más importantes, fuertemente, al mismo. Éste correspondió su abrazo.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sei-kun!

¿Y cómo no estar feliz de recibir tal regalo? ―Porque para él que le exclame eso ya era suficiente, por supuesto.―

―Gracias, Tetsuya ―contestó sonriéndole anchamente con sus mejillas coloreadas del color de la vergüenza―. Oh ―respingó sonoramente al verse―, creo que tengo que cambiarme, ¿no?

Kuroko asintió, pero antes de que Akashi se sacase la ropa, le entregó otras y le sacó las que tenía agarradas.

―Nosotros la compramos especialmente para ti, Sei-kun. Por favor póntelas ―pidió con una cara inocente y las manos entrelazadas mostrándole unas adorables vestimentas a sus pies. Claro que el cumpleañero no se negaría a tal petición, ¡era la persona que más amaba el que se lo entregaba especialmente cara a cara, después de todo! Nunca lo haría.

Transcurridos ya tres minutos fue capaz de ponérselas. Y poniendo, por así decirlo, la cereza en el helado; el toque final, Tetsuya le colocó un pequeño sombrero negro. Sus ojos brillaron ante, según el mencionado, tanta ternura.

Siendo así lo cargó en sus brazos y le plantó un dulce beso en la frente.

―Entonces, no les haré esperar más. Porque todos lo están haciendo desde las doce en punto aquí, ¿sabes? Y eso es, exactamente, hace más de cuatro horas en tu mundo. Fue muy gracioso ver cómo preparaban todo por ti. Eres realmente alguien muy amado en estas tierras, Sei-kun. Es que tu ternura nos ciega a todos ―rió―. Aún no creo que alguien tan hermoso y pequeño como tú pueda existir en un mundo como aquel donde los pecados reinan ―soltó un sonido de sorpresa y lo vio fijamente a los ojos a la persona más pequeña que él que cargaba en ese momento―. Y no estoy diciendo que sea un horrible sitio ya que crecí allí originalmente, pero… ―se calló apretando sus labios―. Supongo que la guerra ya ha terminado, ¿cierto? Hace diez años me he ido.

Akashi rió sonoramente ante todo lo soltado por su actual pareja.

―Sigues hablando de más cuando te encuentras nervioso. Realmente no cambias, Tetsuya. Ni siquiera al venir aquí y convertirte en una deidad más, ¿eh? Quizás todavía queda rastros de aquel niño que conocí en mis días de infancia.

El susodicho no hizo más que sonrojarse y mirarlo avergonzado.

―Bueno, eso es algo demasiado obvio, ya que eres la persona más importante para mí. Y voy a mostrarme tal como soy ―frunció el entrecejo levemente. Se acostumbró a usar aquella expresión al estar en un estado de confusión―. ¿No te molesta, cierto? ―el contrario movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha en señal de negación rojo hasta las orejas y claramente maravillado.

―De verdad, eres tan hermoso, Tetsuya.

Kuroko le sonrió arqueando una de sus cejas.

―No quiero escuchar eso de alguien tan pequeño y terriblemente adorable como tú, Sei-kun ―y levantó la mirada para contemplar el gran castillo que estaba delante de sus narices―. Oh, ya llegamos.

De esa forma Tetsuya dejó a Seijuro en la tierra firme y continuó su trayecto por las aguas para transformarse completamente en humano y dejar de tener pies de agua, por así decirlo.

Kuroko Tetsuya era una deidad, antes humano, de las aguas. Tan tranquilo ―y turbio al mismo tiempo― como él, por supuesto.

―¡Shintaro, somos nosotros! ―elevó la voz hablando a través del aparato que estaba pegado en el portón. Un artefacto útil para informarle al mencionado, el dueño del castillo, quién había llegado y para qué.

La gran puerta de colores variados se abrió y así permitiendo que salte a la vista cinco personas en especial que estaban con confites y otros objetos que se utilizaban en las fiestas de cumpleaños.

Un rubio, Kise, sopló una gran vuvuzela y después corrió hacia el cumpleañero junto a todas las demás personas para abalanzarse encima del mismo. Entonces todos tomaron aliento y gritaron al unísono un: ―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Akashi Seijuro!

Akashi sonrió de felicidad. Y pensó que no tenía por qué pedir un deseo de cumpleaños, después de todo, a su lado estaban ellos.

Y él no podía sentirse más dichoso. El ser vivo más feliz de todo la galaxia. Realmente sentía en esos momentos que era la mejor fiesta que lograría desear.

El lugar donde todos sus sueños se cumplían; la fantasía más anhelada.

El mundo de sus sueños.


End file.
